


Love Resides at a Common Place

by LightingNike



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxious Tony Stark, Bombs, Depressed Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Tony Stark, IronDad and SpiderSon, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tears, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, War, World War, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingNike/pseuds/LightingNike
Summary: The world was ending. The bombers were everywhere. And Tony was alone.“ Once that 32 million is gone, America might as well be gone with it“Then there’s  people pulling at Tony every which way.“Your just here take me away and kill me like the rest!”Then there’s Peter. And now Tony doesn’t know what to do with a child in his care. Although he always wanted one, this was unexpected. The bombs and war and deaths trapped them and consumed their lives. Death was knocking on their door and they just didn’t know it.“Please don’t cry Peter”But they could wait it out and see.They would have to wait it out and see.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Recreate

Tony was alone in war time. His mansion filled with empty rooms as the the trees covered his house from sight. No one would be able to find him. And it was silent. Quite silent despite the bombers going and going overhead in the clouds. But Tony didn’t leave like the rest.

There was nothing to leave for. 

He knew no one would try to plant a bomb near his house. Not after what they did to him. And what he did them. What he could do to them if they tried such a thing again. He was invincible now and no one wanted to face his rage. A rage that has only been let free once and locked away for months. 

So he wasn’t really alone. Just him and his growing rage filling the empty house. 

With of course Rhodey. 

Rhodes didn’t want to fight in a war he didn’t believe in. Similar to Tony since the mans accident. So he faked his death and ended up in Tony’s mansion. And it wasn’t that bad. The public didn’t try to find him eventually leaving him alone. He even watched his funeral on the news while Tony was there giving a speech. 

But it was dreadful. Rhodey would see his best friend moping around, going into the same room over and over tormenting himself. All lonely and depressed. They had everything they could possibly need to survive the war time but what they needed deep inside. Tony was gone once the accident. And it seemed he was never coming back.

But everyone knew Iron Man wasn’t coming back. That was a fact. Iron Man couldn’t even save the person closest to him. The Avengers were in a deep search for Tony since he went off the grid after Rhodey’s funeral. The government needed him to make more weapons. The Avengers needed him to help defeat the enemy. People needed him to help those who got unfortunately involved in the war. He was the most needed man at the time. But Tony was retired it seemed. And he didn’t need to participate in the war he didn’t believe in anymore.

No, what he needed was Pepper. 

But she was gone for good. 

So that’s how it was going to be. Tony staying in his own world while he rejects the real one. He wasn’t going to leave the mansion for anything ever again. He wasn’t going to go through heartbreak ever again. He was going to stay safe in this invincible bubble of a house till he died. No one was going to miss him. And he was just fine with that. 

The world turned into something quite terrible as he locked himself in his house. All there was were debris and dead bodies on every street. There was no reason to leave his home. It was the end of the world it seemed. And that was only America’s casualties. The rest of the world looked like it took quite a hit but still moving forward with their bombs and military and deaths. This wasn’t going to stop soon. 

“Hey, lets go out. Get out of this ghostly house.” Rhodey said making Tony jump. He was leaning into the room, a baby’s room, as Tony sat in the rocking chair holding a teddy bear. A mournful look plastered on his tear stained face. Tony quickly wiped them off and gave a small smile.

“For what? I thought you were still pretending to act dead, remember. You trying to reminisce how it used to be, alive and kicking?” Tony asked with a fake chuckle looking back at the bear. 

“No but you are.” Rhodey said in retrospect as Tony put the bear up, “Get dressed we’re going!”

Tony grumbled but moved towards the door across the room into his own. Rhodey, surprised at this small win, starting walking towards his own room with a smile on his face. 

Maybe Tony could come back. 

____________________

2 months ago, Tony was happy. Radiant even. He had his shining wife, Pepper, by his side, a new house built for them and their growing family and was newly married. Life couldn’t get any better. 

Most importantly, he was about to become a father. 

So you see, this was the best time of Tony’s life. Not even the war time could stop him. Tony even willingly made weapons for the government to end the war swiftly. He even helped the Avengers when he could. 

“Little Morgan’s gonna love this room. I just know it! Who wouldn’t!” Tony talked with excitement as he leaned on his wife’s leg while she sat in the rocking chair, him on the floor. 

“Just wait till your here! Morgan and Daddy adventures every day. Just you wait!” He said to Peppers baby bump. 

“Uh huh! Well make sure your careful. Wouldn’t want our baby to turn out making careless decisions like her daddy!” Pepper continued with a smile.

“Me! I would never. You see how mean your mommy is to me Morgan!”

Pepper burst out laughing. Tony joined in too. They knew how much love they needed to provide in this house. And they were ready to provide it. A growing baby girl crawling, running, yelling around the hallways just made them shake with excitement. They were ready for their baby. Years worth of clothes in all different sizes for if things became scarce during the war. Countless toys and food to last them years. They were even prepared for if the doctor got the sex wrong, ordering boys clothes and sizes as well. 

Yeah they were ready. 

But that day Pepper didn’t think so. Something was missing, something important. They had diapers, onesies, wet wipes and shoes. But what were they missing?

Pacifiers. 

Pacifiers!!

“Tony! Tony! We forgot to get pacifiers. I can’t believe we forgot to get pacifiers. How did we even forget to get that? Help me up we have to go!” Pepper yelled at him. 

“Whoa whoa whoa. I’ll get them. We can even get them shipped, I’ll just ask Friday. It’s ok Pepper, calm down.” Tony said in a soothing voice. But Pepper didn’t listen. 

“No, I want to pick them out. And I’m tired of sitting in this house all day long. Come on let’s go.” She replied as she waddled out the door and towards the garage. Tony sighed and ran after her. God, did he love this woman. 

They drove to the nearest Target, a few miles out from their home. They could still hear the bombers in the sky. Tony grew uneasy as he hurried to get them home. 

“Calm down. It’s just Target. Who would bomb a Target? We’ll be ok.” Pepper reassured him. It didn’t work. 

“A lot of people would bomb their target.”

“Stop using the word target as an excuse and help me pick out some colors!” Pepper snapped. 

They picked out all the pacifiers that were either pink, purple, blue or red. Pepper just couldn’t make a decision because they were all so cute, she explained. Tony had calmed down by the end at check out. He carried the bags of the unnecessary things he wanted to buy to the car as Pepper held the bag of pacifiers wadding slowly. Tony, way ahead of her had already put the bags in the car, and looked back towards his wife. 

But there was something else. Something black dropping from the sky as a bomber flew away. He broke into a run calling the suit. 

“Pepper! Pepper! Look out!” He screamed over and over. He ran as hard as ever. He needed to reach her now. She stopped walking, confused, and looked back to see the bomb hit the Target. 

But Tony could make it to her. He was so close and the suit encased his body, except his arm, giving him speed. He reached his arm out as Pepper looked back, tears in her eyes, reaching her arms out as well. She was running towards him. He could make it. He could. He was almost there. 

He touched her hand before the bomb went off. Everything went in flames, including his arm, as Tony flew back blacking out. 

They were gone. 

They were gone . . . 

_________________

“Where are we going anyway?” Tony asked as he went through the radio channels with his robot arm. He lost his arm on the worst day of his life. He continued to lose and lose more and more. He remembered being in the hospital without his arm, his wife, his baby. He remembered how he looked at the news and the story was out everywhere. Random people he didn’t know saying their ‘I’m sorry for his lost’ and going onto the next topic of the day. The tears he shed. The tears that wouldn’t stop. 

He quickly shook those thoughts away, covering his arm with his jacket and glove hoping Rhodey didn’t see. But he did. Rhodey seemed to always notice everything.

“I don’t really know. We’ll just ride around till we find something to hit up. Maybe there’s a diner or a old arcade still standing?” Rhodey said looking through the reel way mirror. 

“So you dragged me out of my house for nothing! Just to go look at the rubble!”

“No, I dragged you away from your depression for a few hours. Now be helpful and help me find us somewhere to eat.” Rhodey corrected. Tony sticked his tongue out at Rhodey and started to look out the window for a restaurant. 

He found a dinner a few blocks ahead with lights shining and people eating inside. It looked pretty valid. 

“Hey, there’s one-“ 

“We’re going check out this neighborhood for a second ok!” Rhodey interrupted. He turned the car rather harshly speeding into a neighborhood that looked as if it just got bombed. Tony became alert looking for survivors while Rhodey parked the car by a house with the top burnt to a crisp. 

They got out the car and started walked across the debris, looking into houses and cars. But all they found was bloody burnt bodies. Everything was charred and charcoal. Not a real developed bomb hit this neighborhood but this underdeveloped one did do real damage. It only got worst as they walked further into the neighborhood. 

“Wait, I hear something.” Tony stopped suddenly, “ It’s coming from over here.” They both ran towards the sound and spotted a little boy with brown curly hair. But once the boy saw them he ran too. Just not towards them. And this little boy was fast too. Maybe a little too fast. Tony ran faster until he grabbed the little boy with arms. The boy squirmed in his arms as Tony held on tight. 

“Let me go! Let me go! I don’t know you!” he yelled starting to kick. 

“Whoa calm down. Ok, we’re just trying to help. But we can’t when your acting like this, you understand.”

The boy started to become calm and looked into their eyes. He was dirty with his clothes burnt at the edges with rips. But Tony could see the fear in his eyes. He looked utterly alone. Tony could tell that look from anywhere. It was officially his. 

“Where are your parents?” Rhodey asked.

“Dead, been for a while!” The boy spit out.

“Well, is there anyone else who is taking care of you?” 

“They’re dead too. Why do you care? Your just here to take me away and kill me like the rest!” The boy yelled running into a house. 

Rhodey and Tony just watched knowing that he wouldn’t be coming out soon. 

“That’s not how you deal with kids you know.” Tony commented before jogging into the house. Rhodey was fuming. How does he know how to deal with kids? But he stayed put with his month shut not about to bring up the past. 

Tony walked around the house, under the wood that had fallen and around debris until he found the kid in a corner curled into himself. Tony quietly sat down next to him waiting. 

“What’s your name kid?” 

“Peter. Peter Parker.” He said after a few moments. 

“I’m Tony. Look bud you can’t stay here. I know, it’s scary to go out from this place but we can help.” Tony explained letting Peter play with his robot arm.

“So your not gonna kill me?”

“No, Peter. We would never. Come on, let’s go get you something to eat and we can go to my house. Nice and big with plenty of toys for you to play with. Maybe I can even find some LEGO’s for ya.” Tony said as he held Peters hand walking out of the destroyed house. 

They eventually went to the diner, but instead got take out to get Peter new clothes as soon as possible. He was quiet which was kinda weird for Rhodey. He thought all kids wanted to do was talk. Tony sat in the backseat with Peter tucked under his arm asleep for the whole ride. Looking on his phone, Tony tried to find out what happened in Peters neighborhood. It wasn’t an bomb from the enemy this time but from America itself. A misfire. The same way his family died. Tony boiled at this fact but kept still to not awake Peter. 

Once at the mansion, Tony picked him up and laid him on the couch. Tony then ran up the stairs into a vault where Pepper and him were supposed to hide the Christmas presents and and birthday presents and the surprise gifts that Morgan would want. He even hid Peppers presents way in the back where they put all the food they knew they wouldn’t eat. He never went in there for he knew he would always come back out crying. 

But Tony knew there were some LEGOs in there somewhere. Big kit he brought that Pepper thought was completely unnecessary due to all the blocks and tools Tony had down in his lab. But Tony brought it anyway. And now this time he made a good decision, snubbing at Pepper in his mind. He went through the dolls, the play-doh, and art supplies to find those LEGOs. Luckily it was a kit he knew Peter would like. He found some clothes that could fit Peter and wouldn’t make him embarrassed to find Peter right next to him. It spooked him to say the least. 

“Are those for me?” He asked in a quite voice. It was heartbreaking for Tony. 

“Yeah bud. Let’s go get you a bath and then you can eat and play all you want!” Tony talked excitedly as he picked up Peter and took him to the bathroom.

“You can take a bath by yourself right?” The boy looked 8 or 9 and a little more mature. Peter nodded, taking the clothes from Tony and pushing him out. Tony shocked by the response, chucked and walked downstairs to find Rhodey eating. He look apart the LEGOs leaving them on the ground and went to warm up the food. 

“Find anything on the kid?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just that his parents died in a plane bombing and now his uncle and aunt in this one. He has nobody.” Rhodey said. 

“Well that’s something. He has us anyway, we’ll figure something out.” 

Peter came down a bit later, smelling nice and fresh, sat next to Tony and started to munch on his food. They were quite as a movie played on the tv. But it was a comfortable silent different from the rage full one Tony always experienced. Peter slipped off towards the LEGOs once done eating as Tony began a full fledged search on the little boy. 

But not with his normal super speed. He kinda liked seeing the boy with his little mess of curly hair in house. 

“Do you want to build LEGOs with me?” Peter asked poking Tony’s shoulder. He jumped but looked into Peters doe eyes. 

“Sure kid.”

They sat there for hours, first building anything they wanted then building what the instructions gave them. It was fun as Peter opened up a bit more. By 7 o’clock he was laughing at Tony’s funny faces and being tickled. It’s a refresh from being lonely. For both of them. Peter fell asleep in Tony’s lap in the middle of the movie they were watching, so Tony had to pick him up and bring him to bed. But there wasn’t any rooms with beds except Rhodey’s, the baby’s room and his. Tony stood in the hallways dumbfounded. Giving up Morgan’s bed felt like replacing her. And he wasn’t ready to do that yet. He could never do that. But now, it looked like the only option. Tony knew it didn’t go that deep but it felt like it did. It felt like a stab wound to the heart.

He slowly walked towards the room and placed Peter under the covers. He stared at the child for a while, a smile on his face. This kid was extraordinary, Tony learned during the few hours he had knew him. 

This kid was special. 

________________

Peter was with them for a week before the Avengers finally caught up with Tony. He was cooking breakfast specially as Peter was watching cartoons. The door bell rang and Rhodey rushed to open it. He was expecting a package from a friend in the army. But was surprised to see some unwelcome old friends. 

“Umm, Tony, it’s for you!” He yelled still looking at the Avengers in shock. 

“Who is it? I didn’t invite anybody over!” Tony yelled back taking the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. He ran towards the door smiling as Peter walked towards his plate messing with his hair. The smile soon disappeared once he saw who it was. 

“Watch Peter for me, Rhodey. Imma get these guys out of here real quick.”

“Get me if you need me” Rhodey replied walking towards Peter. 

The Avengers were here at the wrong time. They shouldn’t be here at all, in the first place. They weren’t welcome here. Tony was done with them, forever. He couldn’t trust them anymore, couldn’t fight with them anymore, not even laugh with them anymore. 

“How’d you find me?” He asked once outside.

“Little bit of tracing. Looking through cameras worldwide. It doesn’t matter now. What matters is why your doing this, whatever this is, when we need your help. The world needs you help. Look outside America and all you can see is dead bodies. Mass genocide is happening in New Zealand. The British are creating even more deadly bombs all targeting America. We need your help.” Steve lectured.

“Well I guess you guys are gonna have to figure out a way to stop it. I told you guys before, I’m done with this war. I’m not going to fight.” 

“So your just going to let the world turn itself into ruins?” Natasha jabbed. Her hair was a blond bob, nice and neat just like her black suit. 

“I did my part. Ok, I did my part! I’m not fighting in the war. It doesn’t involve me anymore. Now would you kindly leave my home!” Tony cautioned. Anger was clear on his face. He wouldn’t participate in this war. Never again. But they couldn’t get that through their thick skulls. They took a step back as Tony started to walk back into the house. 

“Your loses don’t outweigh the world’s you know. Just because Pepper and your baby died doesn’t mean your allowed to wallow in pity as others die too, you know that. They’re not the only people in the world that matter-“ Steve started before he was punched. It hurt quite a bit despite Tony’s physical limitations. Then be noticed he was punched with the metal arm at high speed. His nose was broken as well. But Bruce and Natasha didn’t take a step forward to help him knowing that he was in the wrong. 

“Don’t you ever talk about them like that again. I don’t want to hear their names coming out of your mouth!” Tony threatened.

But Tony had to come to his senses, Steve thought, he had too. This war wasn’t just about his loses but all of them. Steve knew that Tony knew that. But Steve was going to leave it at that for today. Maybe tomorrow, maybe another day Tony would come to his senses and help out, actually do his part, but that day was not today. 

And Steve was going to have to accept that. 

_______________

“Whose room is this?” Peter asked Tony while he was putting clothes in the drawers. Peter had been in Tony’s and Rhodey’s care for a few months now. Tony didn’t answer right away, taking a few seconds to prepare himself for this conversation and put the toys on the self. 

“It was supposed to be my daughter’s.”

“What happened to her?” Peter asked walking towards Tony and leaned on his shoulder as they sat on the ground. It took Tony some time to answer this question as well, worrying Peter that he shouldn’t have started this conversation. 

“Iron Man couldn’t save her in time.” 

“Well I bet Iron Man tried his best. He wouldn’t just let it happen on purpose!Ironman’s a superhero! But you’re much cooler. And you have me now. And I won’t leave anytime soon.” Peter reassured, pulling on Tony’s arm to get him off the floor. 

“Me and you, huh kid. I don’t think that’s so bad.” 

“Yeah cuz I’m awesome! How’d you get your robot arm? Were you born half robot? Are you apart of a robot race? That’s so cool! But bad! Wait?” Peter rushed thoughts going miles a minute.

“No, I’m not part robot. I made it after I lost my arm in a bombing accident, just like the one in your neighborhood. Made some cool features too, but if you wanna see some robots you just have to ask.”

“You have robots! I wanna see your robots! I bet their, like, super duper cool. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Umm, you didn’t ask. Come on, Underoos, let me show you the world of science!” He said picking up the kid and putting him on his shoulders. They traveled all the way to the down floor, where the lab was, finding Rhodey on their way to join them. 

Peter was amazed. The lab was a wonderland for him. The holograms glowed, the expensive looking cars shined in the light and the Iron Man suits looked pristine in their glass cases. But the robots were different than everything else in the lab that looked high tech. Yes, they were above the normal robots and way smarter but looked old and like they’d been created many many years ago. But Peter didn’t care about that as the robots beeped at him. Peter ran towards them and started to run around. Tony sat in a chair near and watched Peter interact with the robots. 

It was a sweet scene to watch. 

“What’s its name?” Peter asked touching the robots. 

“That one, with the long arcade crane, is DUM-E. And that mister over there is called U. Both can’t make you a smoothie for shit”

“Oooh, you said a bad word. Don’t say that. But your robots are cool. Why do you have Iron Man suits here?” Peter asked going into one topic to another at lightning speed. 

“Let’s just say I make the suits for him. Cool huh?” 

“Super cool.” 

Peter stayed with the robots for a few hours before he went up for lunch with Rhodey. Tony stayed behind looking at the robots. He hadn’t been down in the lab for a while and he knew the bots got lonely. The last time he was down here was the day he got back from the hospital. When he made his new arm and cried his heart out by the bots who he knew wouldn’t judge. 

“Sorry I haven’t came in a while. But whatcha think of Peter? Found him about a few months ago and brought him home.” Tony mumbled to the bots. They beeped back and started moving towards Tony touching him in some way. 

“War’s not over yet. Doesn’t seem like it will stop anytime soon. I don’t know what I should do. Maybe those guys were right, I’m being selfish not helping out. Not doing my part. Maybe I should get out there, bring back Iron Man to end it once and for all. Or fuck it up for the worst. I just don’t know. Dropping off the grid isn’t going to work anymore.” Tony rambled to them. 

He turned and picked up an Iron Man mask and put it on his face. 

Maybe it was time to bring Iron Man back once and for all. 

“Tonnyyy! Tonnny! Rhodey doesn’t know how to cook! He burned some noodles and now the house stinks! Like really really bad! What are we supposed to eat now!” 

“Rhodey burned noodles? Noodles! Are you sure kid?”

“Yes! Come upstairs and see.” Peter dragged on Tony’s arm towards the stairs, “Come on, we gotta hurry!” Tony chuckled and walked upstairs behind the kid. 

He was right, it really did stink. Tony asked Friday to open the vents as he went outside and threw the noodles away. 

“Your kid’s a snitch Tones.” Rhodey hinted with a smirk. 

“Nah, we just don’t want the house to burn down, don’t you?” Tony replies as he ruffled Peters hair. 

“How about we go to that diner we went to a few days ago, huh kid? They probably still have chicken nuggets and fries in stock.” Tony suggested. Peter nodded in excitement and started running towards the garage. Tony smiled at Rhodey and hurried after the kid. 

The ride was full of Peter playing his air guitar as rock boomed through the speakers. It was fun, Tony had to admit. The kid did have a good taste in music, just like him. His soon smile faltered once they made it to the diner. 

It was gone. Ruined. Demolished. The bricks and wood broken to bits on the street, the cars crushed and charcoal, nothing was left. The only thing that looked to be in functioning condition were the neon sign lights still blinking. Tony slowed the car and cut down the music, staring at the place. It was right here still standing a few weeks ago when they last visited. It was right here! Now it was just fresh rubble. Tony really liked this place too and the general vibe it severed to its consumers. The owners were a very sweet old couple that called him Antonio and always pinched Peters cheeks. They were lovey and their place was turned to rubble like they deserved it!

“What happened here?” Peter asked in a small voice. He was looking through his window and took a whiff of the air. It smell of burning wood and something sour. He didn’t like it. 

“It was bombed.” Tony explained not about to lie to the kid, ”You stay in the car ok. I’m going to check it out. Hey! Look at me! I need you to stay in the car. Don’t leave.” Tony ordered making sure Peter understood him loud and clear. Peter nodded and looked back out the window. Tony didn’t want to risk the chance that Peter would see a burnt dead body. Peter didn’t need see anymore bodies at his young age. And Tony didn’t know how Peter would react if he did see one.

He ran towards the middle of building, searching for survivors. But there were none, there were never any survivors. Except Peter . . . and himself. He was in what was supposed to be the kitchen when he found them. 

Mrs and Mr. Mancini bodies under a table. Their skin was black and hair burnt off. Their bodies looked charred and you could see bone. They were dead! Tony let out a chocked sob. He needed to do something! Anything than just standing there looking at their bodies. But he was frozen, staring at them as his eyes watered. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t will his body to move, to try to talk, to breathe. He was utterly frozen. 

“Tony! What’s over there? Are you coming back?” Peter yelled from the car. It pulled Tony out of his shock and towards Peter. 

“It was nothing, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

He drove them back home. 

Tony felt so wrong leaving their bodies there, unburied and freshly dead. He didn’t even say goodbye, just left when called. Yes, he didn’t know the Mancini’s well, but they still meant something to him. And now they were gone. 

It was lonely back at the house. Like they were somehow paying their respects with silence. They would bury them soon, Rhodey said, soon. When was soon? Tomorrow? They day after? Never? Tony couldn’t handle that fact. He didn’t even know if he should tell Peter, who loved them it seemed. What if Peter asked about them? What was Tony to do then? Just lie or tell the truth. He wouldn’t lie to Peter. The kid deserved the truth. 

“I got something to tell you, Pete.” Tony started at he settled Peter in bed. He didn’t know how to start. The kid was smiling as he looked at him and Tony didn’t want to ruin that. 

“You remember the bomb incident we saw today, yeah. Well, umm, and you know the Mancini’s-“ 

“Yeah! Do they know what happened to their place? Are we going to tell them?” Peter asked as a smile grew on his face. Peter would love to see them again.

Tony took a deep breath. 

“Pete, the Mancini’s died in the bomb impact.” He said finally. Tony watched as Peter’s brows furrowed and a confused look crossed his face. Then it turned sad and red. Peter realized the real depth of what was going on and turned silent, not knowing how to respond. 

“Are you going to be ok, Peter? Peter?”

The boy nodded and laid on his bed not facing Tony. He didn’t want to be seen, Tony thought as he rose up from the floor. 

“I’m going to be in my room, ok if you need me.” Peter didn’t move in response. Tony eventually left the room in got in bed, unable to sleep.

Peter needed him faster than Tony expected. Peter had crawled into his bed, face full of tears, as Tony took him it. 

“Why . . why did it have to be them?” Peter said through his tears. He was shaking and his breath ragged. 

“I don’t know bud, I don’t know. But they’re in a better place. Wherever they are. They wouldn’t want you to be sad about it, ok. We gotta be strong for when we see them again, ok.” Tony said trying to be comforting. It worked as Peters tears and breath slowed. 

“I don’t know if I can be strong.” Peter said looking Tony in his eyes. 

“Sure you can, you’d been strong for your whole life. Your the strongest person I know, Peter, you can do it.” Peter nodded in response and snuggled close to Tony. 

Deep down, Tony’s heart was melting. This kid was amazing. He was lucky to have this time with him, Tony realized. He was lucky to meet the people he met in his life. 

And now he knew not to take it for granted. 

_______________ 

“America only has about 32 million left in war funds. After that, we’re over. There no defense set in place, no secret military groups. The Navy, Army, Air Force, and Coast Guard are gone and not coming back. Once that 32 million is gone, America might as well be gone with it. I think it’s time we get back in the fight.” Rhodey suggested.

It was late about two a.m in the morning where they both couldn’t sleep because of the bombers and nightmares. 

“I agree.”

“I know you don’t want too- wait what? You actually want to? I thought it was going to take a bit of persuading for your stubborn ass. I mentally prepared for it too, but now it’s to waste. You really want to, though?”

“Yeah, I do platypus. Don’t get mad because I saved time. I’ve been working on this device that tracks all the bombs, bombers, were they’re being selled and who’s selling them. Just go into a country, and it will pick all of them up for at least 200 miles out.” Tony explained looking around in his lab for his creation. 

“That’s genius Tony!”

“Of course it is. We just have to get the Avengers back here and break the news.”

“Oh I already called them. They’ll be here in two days.”

“You what!!” Tony yelled.

“They’re coming. It’s too late to cancel now. But now we have something to show them. We’re all ready!” Rhodey said with a smirk as he walked towards his room. Tony followed and walked into his room, leaving his stress for the next day. He crawled back into his cold lonely bed and stared at the ceiling. 

God did he hate this bed. He couldn’t stand being the only person in a bed meant for two. He missed the late night talks with his wife and feeling her belly for the baby’s kick. God, he missed them. He missed his old life 8 months ago when everything was happy. When he had a family to provide for. When he could actually feel happy despite the pain that traveled worldwide. He was much better with Pepper by his side. He always was. He remembered their wedding at a lake house and the pond they dived in on accident. How beautiful she looked. He missed her so much. His missed his chance to met his daughter. He missed his chance at love. 

He continued to miss out on everything. 

“Can I sleep in here with you?” There were tears in Peters eyes and he held tight on his blanket. He had climbed into the bed before Tony had the chance to answer cuddling close to him. 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Peter nodded as Tony wrapped his arms around the little boy. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Tony began to ramble about his new device, the Iron Man suits, and how he made his bots to Peter trying to get Peter’s mind off his bad dream. It seemed to work as Peter asked questions and shared ideas. 

“I’m going to have to leave in 2 days. You can’t come and my friend Scott is coming over with his daughter to take care of guys and keep you safe while I’m gone.” Tony broke the news.

“Why can’t I go?”

“It’s some superhero stuff bud. Gotta help Iron Man with the war and I don’t want you to get hurt where we’re going, ok? But promise me you’ll act really good and help them around the house while I’m gone. Be helpful and nice underoos, I know you can do it.” 

“When are you coming back?” Peter asked drowsy. His eyes were closed and breath slowing down. 

“I don’t know kid, I don’t know. But I promise that I’m coming back to get you. What would I do without my favorite underoos around?” 

“Pinky Promise?” 

Tony wrapped his pinky finger around Peters. 

“I love ya, dad” 

Tony held his breath. His eyes were getting watery. He was officially a dad now. And he would be coming back for his kid no matter what. He wouldn’t leave or die like the rest in Peters life. He was going to stay no matter what now that he had found someone new to give his love to. 

“I love ya too kiddo.” 

_______________

Two days later, Tony had to leave Peter with Scott. Peter had tears welling up in his eyes as Tony bended down to his level. He could clearly see Peter trying to act strong in front of Cassie holding in his emotions. 

“Promise me you’ll act good, ok. I’ll call you every night over FaceTime. It’ll be like I never left, huh bud? You and Cassie will have the most fun without me kiddo! Running and playing with LEGOs. You can even play with the bots if Scott watches you. I’ll just be gone for a little while. I’ll be back before you know it. Pete I’ll be back, don’t worry, it’ll be ok. Please don’t cry Peter. . .” Tony was close to tears as well. He didn’t want to leave his son and go all across the world where he couldn’t reach him. Peter collapsed in Tony’s arms clinging onto him. Tony could feel the tears hitting his shirt.

“Why can’t I go too?”

“We both know why you can’t. But you know I’m coming right back buddy. Ok, I’m coming back. But I need you to be strong for me while I’m away. Can you do that? Can you be strong while I’m gone?” Tony asked looking into Peters eyes. He wiped Peters checks with his hand removing the tear streaks. 

Peter nodded his head in agreement holding back the tears.

“I love you, you know”

“I love you too dad.” With one last quick hug, Tony stood up and walked towards the door where Rhodey was waiting outside. He turned back and smiled towards his kid, receiving one as well, and left his home. 

The tears finally reached his checks once he was outside. Rhodey patted his shoulder as they walked towards his car. 

“You did the right thing, Tones. He’ll be here when we get back. Scott will take good care of him, don’t worry. He’ll be here.” 

That caused more tears to fall.

He was coming back home no matter what. When things got too dangerous, he was coming back home to Peter. If a bomb went off too close, he would be driving back home. If someone died on the mission, he would already be at that house. His safety was most important when someone was waiting for him to return home. 

His safety was more important when Peter was waiting for him to return home. 

But Peter would have to wait as Tony finished his job. But Tony would have to wait to see his kid as the war continued on. 

Both in agony but survivable. They could wait it out for the time being.

They would have to wait it out.


	2. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance isn’t going them either any good. 
> 
> And it gets harder with time.

“Hey, bud! Why are you still in your clothes? Shouldn’t you be in your pj's!” Peter’s smile grew miles wide as he looked at his father. He had been gone for a whole three months and Peter didn’t think he could take any longer. 

“Scott said I could stay up. We watch old black and white movies together since you ditched me.” Peter explained moving his fingers as if he was a ghost. 

“You don’t have to be petty Pete. Imma have to talk to him about that, I thought it was our thing only! It’s like 9:30 over there huh. A little too late for you to be up mister.” Peter groaned, ”Anyway what have you been up to today?” 

“I played with the bots. Dum-E tried to make me a smoothie but Friday said not to drink it. Then Scott drank it and puked! It was so funny!” They both laughed as Peter explained his day and his adventures with Cassie. Peter could never run out of things to say, Tony noticed. 

“How’s Iron Man?” Peter asked as Cassie came into view. They were both laying on Peter's bedside next to each other, as Cassie laid her head on a pillow. It was quite adorable.

“He’s good, kid.” Tony chucked. He was still kinda surprised that Peter hadn’t figured out he was Iron Man but just thought the kid didn’t want to worry about that. 

“Did he say sorry? For what happened.” 

Tony knew it was an innocent question. He knew that Peter didn’t mean any harm by it. But he also knew that it hurt a lot. The mentioning of the accident depressed him to his bones. He missed them more and more every day and he felt as if he would never fully accept what happened. And the looks of pity he was getting from the Avengers weren’t helping either. 

“Yeah, he apologized. It’s all ok.” Cassie asked what happened but Tony said he didn’t want to talk about it and that she didn’t need to know. Cassie groaned, hating the feeling of being left out, but brought the phone to her dad as Tony asked. Scott shooed the kids away and Tony could hear their giggles. 

“ What are you going to be doing for the next 3-4 months?” 

“Oh I don’t know, I don’t usually plan that far ahead. Oh! Oh, you mean about Peter! Is the war really going to be that long? I thought you guys almost had it wrapped up.” Scott asked. 

“Me too. Until we found whose really starting this and it might be a long trip.” Tony ran his fingers in his hair nervously. He knew things like this took time but he worried about if the time would turn into a year. He promised that he’ll be back before a full year passes. It had already been months and with the way things were going he would be in trouble. 

“I’ll take care of him as long as you need okay, don’t worry. He’ll be ok.” Scott reassured. He knew the pain of leaving his child and wasn’t going to let Tony dig himself a hole of self-hate. 

“Thanks, Scott. Tell Peter I said bye and I love him ok. I gotta go.” Tony rushed as he closed the FaceTime. 

They had finally made it to Spain to wipe out their bombs and maybe ruin their government. It varies between the places they visited and never seemed to get better. But Spain still kept its beauty throughout the war. It made the pain hurt a bit less at least. They landed the Quinjet in a wood clearing as all Avengers moved into the main room. They had just gotten back from a fight with enhanced individuals who knew how to do a lot of damage. But it wasn’t as bad. It was never as bad. Just bad enough. 

Bad enough that Tony’s ankle was sprained. But it was ok. It was going to be ok. 

They had gotten country leaders to sign treaties, disarm their people and bombers, and just stop death at all costs. But those were the easy ones, some required a different more aggressive tactic that Tony decided to leave for the rest to put into action. His job was on the more technical side and the sidelines of fights, just like when he was an Avengers. He didn’t hate it but didn’t love it either. It was just the comfortable medium that Tony had to take or he would go overboard. And they’ve seen what he could do when he went overboard. 

“So we’re doing an ambush right now. The healthiest of us will go, I guess. That leaves Tony, Thor and I. We leave out in roughly 5 minutes.” Steve announced. 

Steve had been done with the pep talks. All the battles they went through and how this war wasn’t getting any better, he figured that it was just a waste of time now. The others didn’t seem to care or maybe they didn’t like them in the first place. He knew Tony couldn’t deal with them anymore, ever since the beginning he never liked them. That’s false hope, Tony would say. And Steve would say it was motivation. But Steve couldn’t blame him. He was starting to hate the pep talks too. 

Tony touched his pod on his chest, that somehow held the iron man suit, as Steve picked up his shield. The 3 walked off the jet in silence. The two flew off and Steve got on his motorbike. Thor was in the fight because. . . well because they called him and he came. He really had no reason to be here except for New Asgard that was peaceful and doing wonderful despite the rest of the world. Thor had a family to fight for, they didn’t know who or how many people, but they knew he had one. And that was more than they knew about Tony. More than they were ever going to know about Tony. 

“Thor when you get there, attack whoever comes at you. Tony, disarm the bombs in any way. Just don’t let them leave with them.” Steve ordered.

“And you?” Tony asked. His trust in Steve was close to none. 

“I’m going to find who runs this place.” 

The battle went on for a good half of an hour. This faulty was small, no more than two miles, with even fewer fighters. Turned out they hired Spain’s teenagers who needed to make a living. And Tony didn’t have the heart to kill them. There were some as old as 13 with a gun in their hand! So he’d knock them out and disarm the new bombs and tech. But after the smaller teenagers were losing numbers, the bigger guys came out, the enhanced teens came out. And they looked ready to play. 

But the three had this. They had gone on countless solo missions like this when Shield was still alive. So they had this. Maybe another hour and they would be done and picking up the trash. Maybe a few more tiny injuries but nothing to stop them from the battle. It was child's play. 

Then Tony got hurt. 

Maybe it wasn’t child’s play. 

He had gotten surrounded while dealing with a bomb that was manual. It was an old one that held a big boom. It was an atomic bomb during the Second World War that could wipe out a country and miles upon it. He had to disarm that one no matter what. Then the enhanced teenagers came and circled around him. There was a stare off for about 5 seconds, both sides worried about what the other would do. Then they hit all at once when Tony was pulling up his repulsor. He was a little too late but his shield was ready. It just didn’t cover all sides. 

He was hit bad. The suit was sizzling with the heat and he could see blood seep through. He was barely conscious. But they had left him alone and disappeared. They probably thought they killed him by the way he looked.

“Tony! Tony, answer us!” He heard ringing through his ear. Tony spit out the forming puddle of blood out for his mouth and took several deep breaths. 

“Tony?” He heard again. It wasn’t ringing in his ear this time. He could sense a body moving towards him and could feel its touch. 

“Cap?” Tony croaked. 

“It’ll be okay! We’ll fix this.” Steve rushed as he applied pressure to Tony’s leaking wound. He tried to stay calm for Tony but this was worst than he had ever seen. How did things get so bad so quick? 

“Thor, call the rest of the Avengers!” Steve ordered. Tony wasn’t conscious anymore and barely breathing. 

“I’ve tried. They must have ruined our connection because no ones answering. I’m am already on my way towards the quinjet.” Steve let out a sigh of relief. Help was coming. All Tony had to was keep breathing. All he had to keep was to stop the blood. All they had to do was wait. 

They could wait right?

Then a child walked towards them. Rogers picked up his shield and took a stance. The child continued to walk forward but then stopped. She looked innocent but evil at the same time. Her young face but violent movements. Steve could just sense this aura coming from the little girl.

“We could save him. He’s not going to survive without our help. It’s our powers inside his body. Only we can save him. But you guys are going to have to help us out in return.” The child explained.

No, Steve thought, he couldn’t. But looking upon Tony made his heartache. He was turning pale fast and shaking. The blood was flowing out of his body faster as Steve watched the puddle grow. He could never forgive himself if he let Tony die. And why would the kid lie about something like this? This was life and death. These kids seemed to know the true meaning of that. He could see it through their eyes. 

The Avengers weren’t going to make it in time. Steve knew Tony wasn’t going to make it if they moved him. He would be dead in hours. 

“Ok.” 

The child called over her friends and they chased outside. They were older than the brown-eyed child but also more stiff and rigid. They had looked as if they had gone through hell. They used their powers to lift up Tony in the air and took him away. Steve walked behind alert, staring at the children and what he could call his friend. 

He knew he was openly giving themselves up. He knew it would take a lot to reach freedom if there were more of the kids who could things as they did to Tony. But if it was the only way to save Tony he would do it. 

Steve hoped he made the right decision.

______________

Tony woke up to dim light shining in his face. He was grateful it was dim, but not so much that it was in his face. He shut his eyes and brought his hand up to cover them. He knew he wasn’t in a hospital or on the plane or at his house. The air smelt different. There wasn’t the smell of disinfectant. It wasn’t fresh. It smelled of poison. 

“Tony are you ok? You’ve been out it for a while.” He heard a voice that sounded like Rogers. He decided that it was Rogers enough to open his eyes.

“Where are we?” he croaked. His throathurt like hell and his voice sounded squeaky. Tony never liked a squeaky voice, especially not his own. How long has he been out?

“I don’t know, Stark.” 

Tony sat up and opened his eyes fully to see that they were in a cave jail. It was badly lit but he could see the tools on the table around him. They wanted him to build something, something big. He looked around and took in their situation. They were in a cell! A cell!! It wasn’t all of the team, just them! They were utterly alone. The team wouldn’t come him! Maybe Steve but not him! They hated him. If he didn’t make it out of there, he would die. Tony knew it. 

Tony realized. He wasn’t ready to die yet. 

“Oh god. What are we supposed to do? We have to get out of here. Now! This . . . This isn’t it. How the hell did we get here? How? Steve, we have to get out! Have you tried to break the cell door? The rods? How are we going to get out of this?” Tony rambled. He was running his hands in his hair and over his face repeatedly. 

He had been kidnapped before. And he dealt with that. And he had gotten over that. But now he couldn’t be kidnapped. He had to FaceTime Peter. He had to finish the war. Being kidnapped was not in the plan. It was never thought of, as a matter of fact. But why was he freaking out so badly? He was usually cool and collected but now? Tony was a mess as fear consumed his mind and body. 

“Tony. Tony! Calm down!” Steve yelled at him. Tony gave him a look filled with anger.

“How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when we’ve just got kidnapped? Tell me, Steve, go ahead! Cause it looks like I have no fucking idea, huh. We don’t even know where we are and you're telling me to calm down like we’re in fucking Disney world. This isn’t a game Rogers! I don’t know if you understand, but this isn’t a place to be calm. We... We got to get out of here!” Tony snapped. He tried to get up but winced and held his torso.

Once finally off the cot he then noticed the bandages. His breath stopped for a second. What the hell did they do to him? 

“Steve, what happened? What happened?” Tony asked, his voice getting in higher in fear. 

“Your ok tony. They fixed you up and you’ll be fine. Don’t worry about that now.” Steve rushed to keep Tony at bay. Steve put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and forced him to look in his eyes. Did Tony really forget?

“ Steve! What happened!” He yelled in fear. His eyes bulged and were frantic. Steve could see the panic. Tony was on edge of really freaking out. He looked like a soldier shaken with fear. Steve had seen what was under those bandages and he knew Tony wouldn’t fare well if he had a look. 

But Tony had already started ripping off the bandages. His skin had a massive scar that was red and blotchy. There was a huge jagged line with little lines on the side of it that went all the way to his waist. But he could see colors underneath his skin, faint but there. But it wasn’t the regular purple or green. He could see a rainbow of colors light up underneath his skin. It wasn’t nice. He sat back down in shock. 

Tony ran his hands in his hair trying to stay calm. Steve could see him visibly shaking. 

“Wasn’t what you were hoping to see huh?”

“You think?”

Tony pulled the old blanket over shoulders to hide his awful scar. He thought of Peter but forced the boy out of his mind. Tony wasn’t going to worry about how Peter will react if he didn’t call. What if Peter didn’t get the chance to react? What was he going to do after that? 

“How long have we’ve been here?” 

“About a week.”

Tony winced. Now he knew he was in trouble. 

“We’re getting out of here. Now.” 

Tony stood and got to work. 

________________

“Who are you?” 

Natasha stared at a little boy on the screen. He had brown curly hair on top of his head with huge brown doe eyes. The small boy reminded her of Bambi and his size added on to the idea. 

Her eyes clouded with confusion. Who was this calling Tony’s computer? And why? The background looked like Tony’s house. Especially the room the boy was in. Then she realized it. It was supposed to be Tony's child’s room before the accident. Pepper had invited her to help decorate.

“Where’s my dad?”

And Tony now did have a child living in that room. 

“You mean Tony? He’s not here right now,” she explained, taking a seat. 

“Is Rhodey there?” So the kid really did know Tony. And was somehow related to him it seemed. He did have some resemblance to Tony. The curly hair she had seen Tony wear when he didn’t have his hair in his usual style. The small smile that was barely on Tony’s face anymore. But she could recognize those brown doe eyes anywhere. Maybe this was Tony's child?

But it didn't make any sense in her head. 

Luckily Rhodey walked in just in time before she could let her thoughts wander

”I've seen you've met Nat, huh Peter?”

”Yeah, but who is she?”

”I'm your aunt!” Natasha rushed. 

Natasha didn't want to get pushed out of Tony's life like the rest of the Avengers. She knew how Tony felt about them. She knew Tony felt lonely and forgotten when he was around them. She knew that if Tony got the chance to forgot all about them he would. 

And Natasha wasn’t ready to have a part of her family leave. She couldn't let Tony disappear from the world again. She remembered how lonely Tony was after Peppers's death. How his face was always red and how he couldn't hold a fake smile for very long. She almost lost Tony after that. 

But Tony seemed to rebuild his life with this child as a key player. And Natasha wanted to be a part of that as well. 

“Well, I’ll be back home in 2 days time, ok Pete? Your dad’s got some business to take care of and he’ll be back soon ok. I’ll call you later.” Rhodey said while staring Natasha down. 

“Why you’d say that? Peter doesn’t even know you Nat! Tony might not even want you to know about him! You know how he is!” Rhodey stressed. And Natasha understood what he was coming from. Tony didn’t invite most of the team to  
his wedding and didn’t tell them about Peppers pregnancy until she was was five months ahead. He kept his personal life locked away and he did the same with Peter. 

But she was tired of Tony shutting them out. That’s all he ever did. Natasha has seen all of the team at their most vulnerable moments, moments that they willing showed. But with Tony, she could ask any Avenger and they would say they haven’t seen Tony with tears in his eyes not once. Only Natasha, Bruce and Steve had seen Tony almost break down. They had almost seen him break out in sobs. Key word was almost. 

It was just Tony being Tony, they would say. But Natasha knew that wasn’t it. Tony was on the tipping point of a an explosion. He was a ticking time bomb. This she knew. 

And she was determined to be there to help him pick up the debris. 

“Yeah, we know how Tony is, and we know how I am. I’m coming with you to meet my darling nephew.” 

________________

Tony and Steve had finally gotten out of their cell and into a place where they could work. It was lab not much better than their cell but good enough. They had passed fields that held many kids. Steve saw some that looked as young as 8. He could also see the scowling on Tony’s face. This wasn’t right, Steve knew it wasn’t, but why was this getting such a big reaction out of Tony? 

But once in the lab Tony got to work. The kids reported the order their big boss sent, to build a small bomb with an big impact. About 50 of those to be exact.

But Steve could still see the anger in Tony's stance. He was tense and tapping his foot continuously against the floor. 

”What's wrong, Stark?” 

”Nothing other than the fact that were kidnapped by some kids. Gotta hurt yourself dignity.” Tony said without turning around. They had been there a week and a half according to Steve. And that was a long week even if Tony wasn’t awake for most of it. 

“Bullshit Tony. What’s really wrong?” Steve pushed. 

“Damn Steve, maybe I’m just worried that’s all.” Tony replied. It was a slow response and still sounded like a lie. But Steve wanted to truth today. No more being shut out. 

“Worried about what?” 

“My kid, Steve. I’m worried about my kid, now stop asking so many questions.” Tony finally answered. He turned around the face Steve. A look of sadness was plastered on his face. 

“A kid? What kid? You had a kid and you didn’t tell us?” 

“Yeah, my kid Peter. I didn’t tell you because it’s none of your business. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this right now” Tony covered his face with his hands rubbing around his eyes. 

“Then why are you out here?” Steve asked with a look of pure confusion. 

“Cause I have to do my part, remember? He’s with Scott anyway, he’ll be safe.” Tony said turning back around to his task. 

They were quite for a while, both deep in thought. 

“He’s a good kid, you know. So unlike me. Rhodey and I found him about half a year ago. Two months after . . . after . . after what happened , and I’ve had him ever since. He was in a bomb accident in his neighborhood. We found him and brought him home. Then he became my son, I guess. Well I know. Anyway, he’s super sweet and adorable. But don’t tell him I called him that, Peter will freak out. Nothing seems to bring him down for very long, though. He’s like a chipmunk sometimes, I guess. He’s gonna turn 9 next month though, super excited that I’m coming home too.” Tony blurted out suddenly.

“I bet he’s more like you than you know.”

“You think?” Tony started to pull on his fingers, something Steve noticed to be a nervous tick. 

“I know. There’s more good than bad to you than you know, Stark. Trust me. Peter’s in good hands. And has a dad that keeps his promises, too” 

“ Thanks.” Tony gave a small smile. It was enough to get him back to work, enough to ease his worries. 

So Steve watched Tony move with intent. He watched his fingers move at marvelous speeds, ripping out wires and cords. Steve had always liked to watch Tony work, back when they were a team. It was calming to draw a person who didn’t even know you were drawing them. Or cool that a person doesn’t even know your there, just deep in thought. It was Steve’s little escape from the world with Tony. And Tony didn’t seem to mind, he even provided the pencils and markers for Steve. There was a table by the couch with a cup full of sharpened pencils, other art supplies, and stacks of paper one day Steve walked in. 

“So you don’t have to stop your artwork to leave for more pencils ” the sticky note read on lamp. It was a nice gesture and Steve loved Tony for it. When he went to thank the man, Tony was already turned around struggling with big machinery. Tony didn’t want to be confronted with the interaction. But a few days later the opportunity to say thanks popped up when Tony was limping about the lab. 

So Steve had an eye for spotting injuries.

Every time Tony would move his left foot, a wince. Every time he walked he limped. And these teenagers didn’t do it, they weren’t that violent. They were actually pretty shy. So he must have broken it in the last battle, Steve thought. And it kinda pissed him off. Tony used the be secretive about injuries, and they broke that habit real quick. And now they were back to step 1. Steve should have known though, recently he had been doing a lot of the hurting. But if Tony has told someone, he wouldn’t be on the field. He wouldn’t be here building shit. 

He would be with his son. Steve looked back at Tony. What the hell was he doing here? Tony should be at home planning a birthday party, not sporting a new scar. And it was Steve fault for pushing him here. 

“You should go and look around. Try to locate my suit and your shield. Because we are not leaving without that, no way, nope! I would go but don’t wanna the kids to get antsy and strike again.” Tony suggested unraveling some wires. 

“Yeah and I’ll find a medic on the way too.”

“For what? Are you hurt?” Tony asked turning around in spinning chair. He looked confused and worried. 

“No for you, dumbass.” Steve answered. 

“I’m ok, I don’t know what your talking about. In perfect health, darling.” 

“Tell your foot that. It looks like it just decided to break.” Tony’s face turned red.

“I’m fine Steve. Really, just a sprain. But we really need to find our stuff huh.” Tony said softly.

“If we’re going to escape, you need to be able to walk Tony!” 

“I’ll be fine, nothing gonna stop me. Just let it go.” 

Steve could see how tired Tony really was. The look in eyes were empty except for the look of grief, no it was heartache. Steve could see that Tony didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. He remembers them getting into huge fights over Tony’s injuries and his inability to tell others. Fights that would led Tony to limp out of the room in frustration and Steve left with confusion. But Steve guessed that Tony matured from that somehow. Or he was just done with the bullshit.

Steve decided to let it go and walk out. 

The property was still filled with kids as Steve walked around. They stared at him as he walked, curious at what he was doing. Steve could take the stars. 

A boy, about 15-16, jogged towards him. His honey brown complexion and brown curly hair was going to help him in the future, Steve thought. 

“Looking for a way out?” 

“No, for a doctor actually.” Steve masked. 

“Well too bad, I could really help, but for a price. But on the bright side, I’m a doctor around here too.” The kid said with a sly smile.

“Come then, umm,” 

“Harley, Captain.” The kid answered as he trailed behind. 

Steve didn’t know if he could trust the kid. But he couldn’t trust anyone he met. The kid, Harley, looked sneaky and a bit untrustworthy, but why would he be helping, Steve thought. For Harley to backstab them, really didn’t have any benefit for him. Steve didn’t really know what to think. 

“Who is this, Steve?” Tony groaned. 

“A doctor, Tony.” And that made Tony groan more. He turned around and stared the kid in the eye. 

“ Do you know how to fix a broken foot?” He asked. 

“Shouldn’t be that hard. . .” 

“Without your unexplainable powers?”

“Well those are a must.” Harley shot back. 

“We’ll try your best” Tony sighed.

Steve watched the kid do his magic as they conversed. He had a sister, that wasn’t experimented on by Spain’s smartasses. The last chance to get her out was tonight but he needed the manpower. Steve thought it was a good chance and Tony could certainly make them some weapons. It would be quick and swift. 

And it was quick and swift. An easy job. Harley has taken a shift to be their guard at their cell. After he broke them out, they took a turn to where his sister was staying. In a big warehouse. With Tony’s new invention, a gun that shot out a tiny barely seeable bullet that caused a huge seeable explosion. It was an easy job compared to what they have been through. Maybe just the thought of being kidnapped bothering them enough that they couldn’t see clearly how easy their escape. Or maybe it was just luck. 

But they made it out and that was all that matter. 

“There’s some bikes about half a mile out for you guys. Thanks again,” Harley whispered. He had his hands over his sisters shoulder, not planning to let go. 

“No, thank you. You guys stay safe, I mean it.” Tony warned. 

Harley gave a goofy smile. “Yeah we will.”

They parted ways. 

“Where to next?” Steve asked as he trudged through the mud. 

“Home.”

________________

Tony could see his house. He could smell it. The smell of burnt wood that was probably his fireplace flooded his nostrils. He could see Scott’s old car by his mailbox. He was home. 

The flowers were still alive on his front porch. The ones Pepper brought when she just must have them to make the house more welcoming. He could see Peter laying on Natashas side through the window. He was puzzled but decided to put it aside for his excitement. Tony didn’t even know to use his key or the doorbell. He didn’t even know why he was waiting outside thinking about it when his son was a few steps away. 

It was like a new world experience. He ran the doorbell and Natasha opened the door. Tony had missed the smell of his home, the comfortable sounds and vibe. He gave a loop sided smile to Natasha who returned it with a small one. 

“Peter, I think it’s for you.” She said moving out the doorway. The little boy walked towards the door a little sluggish, waking up from his nap. 

“Who is it, Aunt Nat?” Peter asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Did you forget all about me, huh buddy?” Tony answered. Peter ran into his fathers arms. They were like that for a moment, hugging outside in the warm weather. Tony kissed the boy’s forehead as he held him. He would want this moment to last forever, Tony just wanted moments like these in his life. Life would be better if he could steal more moments like these. 

“Wait, shouldn’t you be in Spain?” Peter asked. His eyes were a bit watery but face full of confusion instead of sadness. 

“So you want me to go back?” Tony walked inside and sat on the couch. 

“No!!! Just Aunt Nat said it could be a while in Spain. ” Peter corrected. 

“Aunt Nat huh?” Tony gave Natasha a look, “Well she was wrong on that bud. I’ll be here for a while.” 

Peter was satisfied with the answer and settled in his fathers side. He couldn’t bear to be away from his father and followed him wherever he went. Those few months were hell for Peter and he didn’t want to do it again. He didn’t want his father to disappear in thin air or just be a dream. So he kept a close watch. Soon his eyes began to drop and he didn’t have the energy anymore to guard his dad from the unknown. The unknown was not dangerous enough or his will to sleep was just that powerful. But the comfort of his fathers body next to his lured him into a peaceful sleep. 

The Lang’s had left for the day, gone to a movie or sightseeing to leave the two alone. Scott understood what Tony was experiencing and didn’t want to ruin it. Seeing your child after a long time kinda made a person emotional and he understood that Stark wasn’t a very emotional person. And he promised Cassie to teach her how to become the next Ant-Man. 

“So when did you become Aunt Nat?” Tony asked as he pulled a blanket over them, Peter asleep in his lap. 

“When you decided to become a father without telling me. You lucky to be in one piece.” She answered with a sly smile. 

“Well welcome to the family I guess. Rhodey’s out with Carol?” 

“Yep, they should just get married already and save everyone the time.” And they laughed into a comfortable silence. Something they didn’t want to break with testy topic or a small talk. The only silence you could share with a few people. 

And that was enough. 

_______________

“What’s wrong with my nephew?” Natasha asked while she shed her leather jacket as she walked in. The little boy was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling in complete disarray. 

“Oh he just realized the disappointment of having no kids his age to invite to his birthday party. It’s the end of the world right now.” Tony deadpanned not even bothering to look up from his computer. 

“He even locked me out of the vault Aunt Nat! Where the toys are!! I’m not going to last any longer in this world. It’s the end for me, say your goodbyes now.” Peter whined not even moving from his spot on the ground. 

“Aww too bad. I’ll teach you how to pick locks later. Now we have to solve this guests problem huh, short stack.” Nat suggested bending down to his level. 

“A little birdie told me that your dad knows the Avengers. And some of the Avengers have kids your age for you to play with. All you have to do is have your dad invite them.” Natasha revealed in a hushed tone. Peter’s eyes grew wide and he ran to his father. 

“I want to invite the Avengers to my birthday!” Peter shouted. Tony finally moved his eyes away from the screen and looked at Peter. 

“No you don’t.” 

“What! Yes I do! They have kids my age dad. We could invite them too and the Avengers could wear their suits! It would be super cool. Can we invite them please?” Peter fought. He had to put out his secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes. Tony haven’t learned to fight against those yet and was powerless. 

“Ok, sure we can invite them. But the party’s in two days, Pete! They all might not be able to come and I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Tony brought up. 

“I’ll be ok. Aunt Nat will make sure they’ll come. She can be scary. You should watch her, she scared Uncle Rhodey last week.” Peter nodded. He walked back towards his aunt and gave her a thumbs up. Tony gave Natasha a glare, he should have known she had something to do with this. He just didn’t know what to expect next. 

Hey guys, so my son’s birthday party is in two days time. He has decided to invite (with Natashas input and mind control) the Avengers and their kids. The party will be at my house and will start at 12ish. Please bring swim clothes. Also Avengers, if you can, bring your suits as well. -TS 

That’s good enough, Tony thought. Maybe they would come and have a good time. The party was going to be awesome anyway, who wouldn’t come? He sent the message in a group chat and waited. 

Clint Barton  
Sure, we’ll be there. Kids will love it 

Wanda Maximoff  
Coming, want to see this kid of yours Stark. 

Scott Lang  
Hope and Cassie are coming with me

Ok so they didn’t hate him.

The messages continued to roll in. Every Avenger who was a parent were coming. The rest, he didnt know, he didn’t care to check. But the guests were a go. The water slides were coming tomorrow and Rhodey was getting the Star Wars decorations at this moment. The pool was built and bigger than Tony’s last one. The party was all set. 

The best part, Peter was excited. And that was all Tony needed to know. 

Two days later, everyone was here. Cassie was introducing Peter to all the super heroes and their kids. Clint brought his three kids, Thor brought his four and some random kids Tony didn’t even know were there. But all the kids were nice and played together in the pool so Tony didn’t really worry about it. 

He didn’t really worry about anything right now. He wasn’t worrying about his life, about Peters life. He wasn’t worried about the Avengers and his anxiety around them. He wasn’t worried about his past. He was content right now. He felt peace and happiness. And Tony hadn’t felt that in a while. 

“How are you enjoying the life of fatherhood, Anthony?” Thor asked in a bombing voice. The whole group were passing around a can of whipped cream as they watched their kids play in the pools with their lightsabers. 

“It’s great but weird. I caught Peter laying on the ground, staring at the ceiling contemplating his life. He does it when things don’t go his way. It’s funny.” Tony answered.

“Your lucky. All my kids do is cry and stomp. Just last week I ate the rest of Lila’s pretzels and she bust out crying. Be grateful for well behaved kids, they’re the blessing from god.” Clint added on. They laughed and continued on talking about useless things. 

They all had to admit, they missed this. They hadn’t sat together and laughed in years. Tony can’t even remember the last time he was this open and casual with the team. It was nice but also socially draining. But that was the way Tony was with people. And they understand that. His social battery right now was at about 60%. Good thing Tony would see his kid running towards them. 

“Dad, lets ride the water slides!” Peter said as he catched his breath. Tony picked him up and jogged towards the slides. One went into the new pool where all the other kids were in and the other into the lake. 

“Which one, Pete, lake or pool?” 

“Lake.” They both said at once. The two spent the afternoon like that, riding and splashing. Everyone had a good time it seemed, parents and kids soaking wet but with big smiles on their faces. At sunset, everyone went inside for cake. 

Tony had gotten this cake from his favorite bakery. It was close by and small but Tony wouldn’t dare get cake from anywhere else. The owners loved him and knew his past and just took care of him. They did a wonderful job this time with Peter’s cake. It was beautiful and gone by the end of the night.

At nine, it was just him and Peter. Rhodey off with Carol, Tony was happy to be alone with his son and spend some time. They both needed it. 

“Why is that dude talking like that?” Peter asked. The twilight zone was playing on the tv, a good not scary episode, but confusing for Peter. He knew that there wasn’t a real answer but he really didn’t understand the motivation for the show. 

“For suspense, don’t worry about it.” Tony answered as he moved a blanket over their bodies. 

It was nice to have this, Tony thought. A second chance at fatherhood, maybe even life. Without Peter, Tony would probably still be in his depressed state and the war would still be on. He enjoyed this challenge and wanted to be here everyday Peter had something new to test on him. He wanted to see Peters first girlfriend and first best friend and all the other firsts. Tony wanted to be there fore all the moments. He knew he was lucky to have Peter. 

And to steal moments like these with a napping Peter on his chest, was something he was willing to fight for. 

Maybe Iron Man wasn’t lucky, but Tony life was becoming to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this one was a little worst than the first so sorry not sorry. But thanks for reading anyway and please comment if you want to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hopes you liked it and please comment! I love comments!


End file.
